ARC
ARC, était un centre de raisonnement autonome amorphe (Autonomous Reasoning Center), "un esprit qui marche, qui parle", celui de l'Entité, qui fût capturé puis torturé par Avotreservice.corp mais qui a réussi à s'échapper et devint un compagnon du Onzième Docteur aux côtés d'Alice Obiefune et John Jones. Il était un compagnon propre au média comics de Doctor Who, plus précisément à la série Doctor Who: The Eleventh Doctor chez Titan Comics et Doctor Who: Le Onzième Docteur chez Akileos pour la version française. Biographie Séparé, torturé, libéré Au commencement lié à l'Entité, un astre télépathe de la taille et de la forme d'une lune, ARC, cerveau de l'Entité, en fût séparé. En effet, Avotreservice.corp chercha a exploiter cet astre. Pour cela, la compagnie envoya Le chasseur de talent et d'autres astronautes sur l'astre. Les astronautes, sous les ordres du Chasseur, s'apprêtaient à assommer l'Entité avec une énorme décharge électrique pour s'emparer d'elle mais lorsqu'ils électrocutèrent l'Entité, ARC alors, ne supportant pas cette douleur, s'en sépara, et le Chasseur fût absorbé à sa place et prisonnier dans l'Entité pendant près d'une décennie. Cependant, ARC, évanoui, fût capturé par les astronautes de la compagnie. (DW : Four Dimensions (Comics)) Envoyé dans une station spatiale d'Avotreservice.corp, ARC fût enfermé dans un cube de contention et de test dont il en était le cobaye (que le Docteur voit comme "une chambre de torture"). Cependant, ARC arrive à s'en libérer et à s'échapper, mais attaque Rodney Mellors pendant qu'il traversait seul un couloir de la station et trois autres personnes avant que le Docteur, Alice et Jones ne se matérialisent sur la station. Les victimes ont été vidé entièrement de tout ce que contenait leur esprit, se retrouvant dès lors dans un état léthargique. Il attaqua ensuite le chef Administrateur Cartwright dans son bureau avant de s'en prendre à Jones dans les toilettes de la cafétéria en répétant sans cesse "ARC". (DW : Whodunnit ? (Comics)) Mais c'était sans compter l'intervention d'Alice, qui libèra Jones, grâce à un extincteur. Ils prirent ensuite la fuite. Alice conseilla Jones de suivre le son de sa voix, ce que ARC, en les poursuivant, parvint finalement à répéter. Un garde s'interposa pour les arrêter mais fût tué par ARC. Pendant ce temps, Le Docteur s'était mis à chercher des informations sur le projet ARC dans la base de donné du cube de contention. Non loin de là, Alice et Jones, qui avait échappé à ARC, arrivèrent au TARDIS, qui était encerclé par un escadron de Hart. Ce fût dans ce laps de temps que le Docteur trouva ARC et l'apprivoisa. Alice et Jones avaient des armes pointés sur eux, qui étaient prêtes à faire feu. Soudainement, le Docteur et Rutherford rentrèrent dans le hangar. Hart avertit le Docteur, mais celui-ci appela quelque chose tapis dans l'ombre à venir. C'est alors que tout à coup surgit ARC. Les hommes de Hart mirent en joue la créature, mais le Docteur les désarma tous grâce à son tournevis sonique. Hart traita le Docteur d'idiot et lui dit que la créature allaient tous les tuer. C'est alors que le Docteur rentra dans une colère noire et les firent se rendre. Le Docteur expliqua que ARC n'était pas hostile, sa nature, et qu'il mit les personnes de l'équipage dans le coma, dans le but d'apprendre d'eux et de savoir, comme tout esprit pur, sans motivation de vengeance, au contraire des humains. Le Docteur expliqua, que si cet esprit apprit des autres en les mettant dans le coma, c'était par faute de moyen, par défaut de langage qui permet l'échange gratuit de savoir par le partage d'un code commun qui permet aux individus de se comprendre. Ayant fait comprendre la situation de la créature aux autres, le Docteur se proposa de rentrer dans un échange pacifique de savoir, de devenir son professeur, en commençant par saluer la créature et lui serrer la main. ARC devint donc un compagnon du Docteur. (DW : The Sound of our Voices (Comics)) Apprendre l'empathie ARC, au début de ses aventures avec le Docteur, ARC se révèle être un allié de poids pour le Docteur : il apprend l'altruisme, l'amitié et le sacrifice de soi, après avoir été seul et torturé, notamment en luttant contre un Nimon, un extra-terrestre meurtrier possédant une bombe à trou noir, se promenant dans le TARDIS, et qui essayait d'absorber l'énergie d'ARC alors que celui-ci s'était métamorphosé en Docteur pour le tromper, ce que fit le Nimon qui fût rapidement mis hors circuit pendant que le trou noir envahissait le vaisseau. (DW : Space in Dimension Relative and Time (comics)). Dans une autre aventure, alors que lui, le Docteur et Jones devaient arrêter une guerre entre les Amstrons et les J'arrodic qui faisait rage au dessus de la Terre en trouvant un vide juridique dans le musée juridique sacré Amstrons, Jones, atteint de boulimie, mangea un beignet d'origine extraterrestre. En chemin, ils furent pris en chasse par des gardes Amstrons et Jones fût pris d'un intense mal de ventre. Arrivés à la porte, Jones se plaignit de plus en plus de son mal de ventre et pensa qu'il s'agissait d'un extraterrestre. ARC ouvrit la porte avant l'arrivée des poursuivants, mais la porte s'ouvrit sur d'autres gardes. Cernés par les gardes qui les prenaient pour des espions J'arrodic, le Docteur tenta de se faire passer pour un inspecteur de musée avec son papier psychique, mais les Amstrons se préparèrent à faire feu. Soudain, ARC changea de forme et englua les gardes. Immobilisés, ARC ne les relâcha pas tout de suite sans leurs armes. Le Docteur insista quelque peu, puis ARC relâcha les gardes mais pas leurs armes. Ils pénétrèrent alors dans le musée. Dans le hall de la bibliothèque aux millions d'ouvrage, Le Docteur devait faire vite : Jones était pris d'hallucination et sur le point de s'évanouir, à cause, selon le Docteur, d'un parasite, et des gardes Amstrons qui arrivaient. Face à cela, une voix dans l'ombre, lui proposa de l'aider : Alice apparût. (DW : The Eternal Dogfight (comics)) Cependant, ARC aussi commença à souffrir et à se réduire en boule. Le Docteur se pencha sur Jones : un parasite qu'il avait ingéré s'en prenaient à ses centres émotionnels. Puis il se pencha sur Arc : Jones souffrait d'un empoisonnement qu'ARC ressentait, et Jones ressentait la peur qu'ARC lui aussi ressentait. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de régler le problème : des gardes Amstrons pénétraient dans le musée, et les mettaient en joue. Les gardes pensaient toujours avoir à faire à des espions ennemies et s'apprêtaient à faire feu, mais Alice les interrompit et réclama au nom de la Terre son droit "d'envoyer l'astronaute de l'infini par le portail de la création", comme le spécifiait un ouvrage du musée. Les gardes cessèrent leur hostilité et donnèrent l'ordre de préparer une chambre pour le Docteur et ses compagnons. En effet, à une époque lointaine, les scientifiques Amstrons et J'arrodic réussirent à ouvrir un trou de ver vers un autre univers. Les deux peuples décidèrent d'envoyer deux explorateurs de leur espèce respective dans cet inconnue pour qu'ils décrivent ce qu'ils voient et reviennent. Lors de la première expédition, les deux voyageurs dirent voir "le visage du créateur", ne dirent plus rien, et jamais ne revinrent. D'autres explorateurs ont été envoyé, sans plus de succès, et au fil du temps, un conflit théologique sur l'image de ce Dieu naquit entre les deux espèces et donna naissance à cette guerre. Comme aucun astronaute n'était jamais revenu, le conflit ne pouvait se résoudre. Mais Alice, au nom de la Terre, avait réclamé son droit d'exploration et d'observation. Ce qui signifiait : pas de voyage en TARDIS, mais dans le vaisseau de même modèle que les premiers astronautes ; deux passagers exclusivement humain. La décision fut prise par l'Amstrons : Alice et Jones, affalé en pleur sur un sofa, tordu de douleur et tenant dans ses bras ARC, allaient être les astronautes de l'infini. Une transgression de ce règlement, et la Terre était condamné. Le vaisseau traversa le portail et passa le trou de ver. Alice et Jones se retrouvèrent de l'autre côté : un espace beau, si beau que les passagers précédents, dont on en voyait les épaves, avaient dut se laisser mourir à le contempler. Cependant, Alice ne fût pas aussi sensible à cette beauté et décida de faire demi-tour. Ceci permit de mettre fin au conflit. L'indigestion de Jones se dissipa, tout comme l'empathie d'ARC pour Jones. (DW : The Infinite Astronaut (Comics)) Au seuil de la mort Dans le but de mettre fin aux agissements d'Avotreservice.corp, Le TARDIS se matérialisa à son QG qui était situé sur un astéroïde totalement urbanisé. Ils rentrèrent dans le bâtiment principal de l'astre. Le Docteur demanda à voir le PDG de l'entreprise en se présentant comme le nouvel actionnaire majoritaire. Malgré les refus de l'hôtesse, une voix à travers une enceinte permit au Docteur de monter rencontrer le PDG. Il prit l’ascenseur, malgré les avertissements d'Alice qui sentait venir un piège. Au moment où les portes se refermèrent, Jones, Alice et ARC se retournèrent : l'ensemble des personnes du hall les fixaient avec des rayons lumineux sortants de leurs bouches et de leurs yeux. Dans le hall, ils essayèrent tant bien que mal d'échapper à la foule, et Alice fit une réflexion sur la nature d'ARC et du chasseur de talent : et s'ils étaient une partie d'une seule et même entité divisée, comme celle à Rokhandi ? Mais avant d'arriver à conclure son raisonnement, la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et Jones et Alice se retournèrent sur le Docteur. Cependant, pris de panique, ils le fuirent grâce à ARC qui dégagea le personnel du Hall et coururent vers le TARDIS qui se dématérialisa avant qu'ils pussent rentrer. Alors ils fuirent au loin sous la pluie : la personne qui sortit de l'ascenseur et qui lui ressemblait n'était plus le Docteur mais était devenu le Directeur général. (DW : The Rise and Fall (Comics)) Depuis plusieurs mois Alice, Jones et ARC étaient en fuites, poursuivis par Avotreservice.corp, et avec comme seul allié un hologramme de la vrai personnalité du Docteur. Beaucoup de choses ont changé : Le chasseur de talent avait donné au Docteur ce qu'il voulait, et désormais il travaillait pour Avotreservice city depuis son TARDIS transformé en gratte-ciel et protègait la planète. Il n'y avait plus d'histoire et personne n'avait besoin d'être sauvé. Tout le monde était content. " le Docteur avait créé un monde sûr où les habitants qu'il avait récupérés dans leurs mondes respectifs seraient protégés. Et ce faisant, il s'était guéri lui-même. Plus de monstres, plus d'histoires." Cachés dans une maison délabrée, Jones conduisit Alice vers ARC dont l'état s'empirait : ARC, le chasseur de talent, et l'Entité (qu'Avotreservice.corp avait entre temps hors-champs exploité et divisé (DW : The Friendly Place (comics))) prisonnière et exploité à l'intérieur du TARDIS étaient différentes parties d'un même tout et ARC ressentait ce que subissait l'Entité. Il était proche de la mort, aussi, décidèrent-ils de pénétrer dans le TARDIS. Jones, Alice, ARC se dirigeait vers un entrepôt lorsque des Effaceurs apparurent et leur barrèrent la route. Sur le point d'être arrêté, du toits de différents immeubles surgirent des individus se faisant tous passer pour Xavi Moonburst et sautèrent sur les Effaceurs. Alice et les autres purent s'enfuir et aller récupérer dans l'entrepôt une voiture que Jones avait lui-même customisé. Coincés dans un embouteillage, ARC s'évanouit et d'autres Effaceurs s'approchaient d'eux. Alice prit le volant et tenta de s'enfuir, mais ils furent pris en chasse par deux vaisseaux qui leurs tirèrent dessus, et ils allèrent s'écraser contre les murs du TARDIS. Sauvés par ARC in-extremis, ils se firent tout de même emprisonnés. Du haut du TARDIS, dans le bureau du Directeur Général, enchainés, le Directeur ordonna au chasseur de talent d'utiliser leurs histoires pour nourrir l'Entité qui "alimente la matrice étendue du TARDIS. Laquelle maintient en vie cette ville et ses habitants. Ce qui constitue... Un mal nécessaire". ARC était enchaîné et des tubes absorbaient des partis de lui-même pour rejoindre l'Entité, ce qui le faisait souffrir. Ayant dit cela, le Directeur ressentit une douleur qui était le signe d'un sursaut de son ancienne conscience morale. Alice réussit à exploiter cette faille. Le Directeur, alors perplexe à causes des paroles d'Alice, se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'il était, à son histoire. Il ré-accepta cette part de sa personnalité et redevint le Docteur. Alors, peut-être nourrie par l'histoire du Docteur, peut-être parce que le Docteur en avait fait le choix, ou peut-être parce que les histoires voulaient retournées à leur propriétaire, l'Entité explosa sa zone de confinement et le chasseur de talent, et le TARDIS décolla, provoquant la destruction d'Avotreservice city. (DW : The Other Doctor (Comics)) En quête de l'unité de soi Depuis la destruction d'Avotreservice city, l'Entité s'était enfuie dans le vortex temporel et errait dans l'espace, "seul et effrayé". Pour la localiser, le Docteur demanda à ARC de se brancher au circuit télépathique du TARDIS. Ils se téléportèrent près d'elle mais à un temps précédant la séparation, un temps où ils ne faisaient qu'un. La panique s'installa. Le TARDIS était, par sa propre volonté, sur le point de rentrer en collision avec le vaisseau d'Avotreservice.corp qui les avait séparé, et donc d'entraîner un paradoxe temporel. Le Docteur n'eût pas le temps de l'arrêter. Le TARDIS explosa avant l'impact. ARC se retrouva dans la salle des machines du TARDIS, seul et apeuré. Il erra quelques minutes ainsi avant que le chasseur de talent n'apparaisse. ARC reculait de peur face au Chasseur. Face à ARC le Chasseur expliqua ses origines et celle de ARC : qu'il était un dénicheur de ressource pour Avotreservice.corp, mais que lorsqu'il électrocuta l'Entité, il fût absorbé à sa place et prisonnier dans l'Entité pendant près d'une décennie jusqu'à ce que le Docteur le réveille "en évoquant le concept de machine à voyager dans le temps" sur Rhokandi et prit le contrôle de l'Entité et ses pouvoirs. ARC prit la fuite et rejoignit Alice et Jones, mais fût suivit par le Chasseur qui lui apparût sous les traits du look parfait de Jones puis de la mère d'Alice. Cette derniière n'en fut pas pour autant déstabilisé, et le Chasseur reprit la forme du look parfait de Jones. Il essayait de convaincre Alice de lui laisser le TARDIS pour qu'il puisse réaliser ce qu'elle désirait. Mais Alice, toujours liée télépathiquement au TARDIS, commanda l'ouverture des portes. Le Docteur pût alors repérer le TARDIS et se diriger vers lui. Le chasseur tenta d'intimider ARC, mais ce dernier le frappa de toute sa masse et l'éjecta du vaisseau. Le Docteur, une fois rentré dans le vaisseau, récapitula la chronologie du Chasseur de talent grâce à ces nouveaux éléments, et donna la marche à suivre : récupérer l'Entité avant que le Chasseur de talent ne le fasse. (DW : Four Dimensions (Comics)) Après une certaine période à chercher l'Entité, le TARDIS la localisa : lié à un OVNI elle était sur le point de s'écraser sur la Terre au temps de la Rome Antique. Dans le TARDIS, ARC se proposa, en communiquant avec le TARDIS, lié à l'Entité, de redresser la boule de feu et d'éviter l'impact. Malgré ses efforts, ARC détacha le TARDIS de la boule qui alla s'écraser sur Terre sans pour autant provoquer un nouvel apocalypse. Au même moment, des ombres provenant de l'impact s'approchaient de deux légionnaires romains : c'était des Cybermen contrôlées par l'Entité. Le TARDIS atterrît près de la troupe de Cybermen, éjecta le Docteur et ses compagnons et les enferma dehors. Le Docteur expliqua la présence des Cybermen : l'Entité avait dut intercepter leur vaisseau, puis en prendre le contrôle. Alors que les Cyberman approchaient toujours, ARC rentra dans une profonde colère, et terrassa la première rangée. Soudain, Constantin et sa légion surgirent et attaquèrent les Cybermen, l'empereur arguant ses troupes de ne pas succomber aux visions. Cependant, les Cybermen commencèrent très vite à prendre le dessus, si bien que le Docteur demanda à ARC de sauver le plus de personnes possible et de s'enfuir. Pendant leur course, ils remarquèrent l'absence de Jones : l'Entité avait prit possession de lui, et il marchait au milieu des cybermen. Pendant la fuite, l'Entité avait pris possession de Jones. ils réussirent à battre en retraite sur le pont Milvius mais étaient et allaient être impuissant à enrayer définitivement la menace. Malgré l'insoluble situation, les troupes de Constantin, dont sur les visages étaient peints la croix chrétienne, voulaient à tout prix se battre. Mais le Docteur choisit une autre option : il demanda à ce que les romains protègent Alice, pendant que lui et ARC iraient parler avec l'Entité, dans ce qu'il décrivit comme une mission suicide. ARC et le Docteur s'unirent mentalement et physiquement. Ils s'approchèrent des Cybermen. Alors, ils s'unirent avec l'Entité, puis le Docteur prît le total contrôle : il projeta chez les cybermen la vision d'une divinité la plus désirable à leurs yeux et exploita cette faiblesse pour les faire fuir. Même si le Docteur réussit à sauver Rome et à empêcher l'invasion, il ne pût empêcher l'Entité de s'enfuir à nouveau. ARC semblait profondément attristé de cela. Le TARDIS refusait toujours de s'ouvrir, et Jones était porté disparu. (DW : Conversion (Comics)) "Nous ne faisons qu'un" Le Docteur était banni du TARDIS qui refusait de s'ouvrir à lui à la suite de ses nombreux échecs. Il avait Jones à retrouver. Très vite, il perdit son sang froid et lui ordonna de se déverrouiller. Le TARDIS se dématérialisa et disparût. Le Docteur rentra dans une colère et un chagrin désespérant. Alice Obiefune tenta de le réconforter, de le motiver, mais il refusait d'entendre. D'après le Docteur, il existait un lien de confiance entre le TARDIS et son pilote. Si ce lien était rompu, la machine retournait sur Gallifrey ou auprès du Seigneur du Temps le plus proche. Or comme le rappela le Docteur, sa planète et son peuple n'existaient plus. Il ignorait donc où sa machine se trouvait. Enfin, Alice le prît dans ses bras, et le Docteur s'apaisa quelque peu. Elle demanda à ARC de venir soutenir lui aussi le Docteur, mais il avait de la rancœur contre lui de l'avoir fait souffrir pour contrer l'invasion des Cybermen, ce qui démoralisa encore plus le Docteur. Cependant, ARC dit pouvoir communiquer avec Jones et commença à lui parler par contact psychique, lui demander où il était. Mais Jones, qui se croyait mort, ne crût pas avoir vraiment entendu sa voix. Il volait dans les airs et passait au-dessus de la maison de sa mère. Soudain, ARC, Alice et le Docteur apparurent à Jones pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas mort mais absorbé par l'Entité. Cependant, il allait bientôt mourir : l'Entité se dirigeait vers "la fin du flux temporel". Cependant, le lien psychique se brisait, et l'Entité, effrayée, fuyait vers "le néant". Pour l'arrêter, Jones devait lui redonner de l'espoir envers la réalité, utiliser son talent pour lui redonner confiance. Soudain, une énorme masse blanche, semblable à un vaisseau spatial apparut devant le Docteur, Alice et ARC. En sortit Jones, mais sous une forme spéciale dut à son union avec l'Entité. Il lui a redonner "de la bienveillance à l'égard des choses" en lui chantant ses chansons. ARC le remercia pour cette chanson qu'il avait aimé. L'Entité avait compris que le Docteur et ses compagnons n'étaient pas ses ennemis. Il leur proposa de les amener où ils voulaient dans le temps et dans l'espace. Par cet acte, ARC et l'Entité faisait de nouveau un. Le Docteur leur demanda de le conduire vers le TARDIS. Ils téléportèrent vers Londres, en 2015. Le Docteur courut vers son TARDIS qui avait rejoint le Seigneur du Temps le plus proche : sa mère qui était en fait le Chasseur de talent. Avec ARC et l'Entité, Jones empêchaient le chasseur de talent de s'enfuir avec le TARDIS. Grâce à l'aide d'Alice, le Docteur se ressaisit et trouver le moyen de dématérialiser, de rentrer dans le TARDIS et d'en reprendre le contrôle. Ayant compris que le TARDIS ne répondait plus à sa volonté, le chasseur de talent sortit. Or, ils s'étaient matérialisé sur l'Entité, et le chasseur de talent fût pris par le col par Jones. Il lui demanda ce qu'il désirait, lui promettant de le lui donner pour toujours. Le chasseur de talent l'exprima, mais fût réabsorbé par l'Entité et n'allait plus avoir de pouvoir, maintenant que ARC avait repris sa place d'esprit. Après cette ultime victoire, Le Docteur demanda si ARC avait besoin d'aide pour s'occuper de l'Entité, mais ce dernier répondit "nous ne faisons qu'un, Docteur.", alors le Docteur les quitta. Jones se vit proposer de rester uni à ARC et l'Entité ou de voyager avec le Docteur. Il quitta ARC mais demanda au Docteur de le ramener. Au loin, sur l'Entité, ARC salua longuement le TARDIS qui disparaissait à travers les étoiles. (DW : The Comfort of the Good (Comics)) Personnalité ARC est un extraterrestre qui n'est que pur esprit. Séparé de son corps, capturé et torturé, il en deviendra méfiant envers l'humanité, incapable d'empathie et incapable de communiquer. Avant que le Docteur ne le prenne sous son aile, c'est un être certes désirant apprendre, un esprit qui a soif de savoir, mais qui ne sait pas apprendre sinon en plongeant dans le comas les autres esprits et après les avoir vidés de leurs mémoires. Ce qui fait donc de lui à la base un personnage hostile malgré lui. Quand donc il devient le compagnon du Docteur, ARC apprend auprès de lui le langage, l'empathie, à maîtriser ses émotions et à reprendre confiance en l'humanité. C'est un allié de poids courageux du Docteur, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de ressentir souvent de la peur sans pour autant être tétanisé. Lorsque Jones souffre d'une indigestion causée par un parasite extraterrestre, ARC souffre littéralement avec lui. Cependant, le Docteur est forcé parfois à lui montrer la bonne voie morale, comme lorsque le Docteur est obligé de se mettre en colère contre lui lorsque ARC hésita à relâcher de son corps amorphe des soldats Amstrons qu'il avait immobilisé. ARC est aussi un être en quête de son identité : ignorant dans un premiers temps ses origines, lorsque le chasseur de talent les lui révèle, ARC désire par la suite ne refaire qu'un avec son corps. Il ressent notamment les douleurs de l'Entité, comme lorsque par exemple, le Docteur, devenu le Directeur Général, la torture et l'exploite dans son TARDIS. Habitudes et habilités Être amorphe, ARC a un total contrôle sur la taille, l'apparence, et la forme de son corps. Catégorie:Personnages de comics Catégorie:Compagnons du Onzième Docteur Catégorie:Extraterrestre Catégorie:Espèces métamorphes Catégorie:Espèces psychiques